


Cuando el demonio se enamora por primera vez

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Platonico Amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sé que tal vez es un poco tarde… pero.” Tim trago en seco mirando a Jason fijamente. “Matame.” Tim suspiro como Jason comenzaba a reía.</p>
<p>Despues de todo su cita era con Damian Al Ghul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Sé que tal vez es un poco tarde… pero.” Tim trago en seco mirando a Jason fijamente. “Mátame.” Tim suspiro como Jason comenzaba a reía.

“Demasiado tarde Babybird, tu oportunidad paso hace tiempo.” Tim gimió mientras enterraba la cara entre sus manos.

“Recuérdame porque accedí a esto.” Tim podía jurar que Jason intentaba por todas las maneras no reír a carcajadas.

“No será tan malo, además es como un juego, es normal a sus 10 años-“Jason hablo mientras se recostaba en la cama de Tim.

“Tiene 13 años, Jason. Y no estamos hablando de cualquier niño de 13 años, estamos hablando de Damian Al Ghul.” Tim exhalo con frustración.

“Vamos, no creo que el demonio vaya con intenciones mayores, es un bastardo, pero seguro será igual que Talia dific—“Tim aventó su máscara de dominio a la cara de Jason, callándolo en el acto.

“¡No quiero pensar en Talia de esa manera! ¡Y menos imaginar una comparación con Damian! ¡Somos hermanos!” Jason rio como un sonrojo ilumino las mejillas de Tim.

“Oye tú fuiste el que acepto ir a esta cita. Además como comparar a Talia con Damian no quiero saber cómo estará en una edad mayor, ya sabes los genes—“Tim tapo sus oídos fuertemente.

“Tengo 16 años, te ignorare, no quieres matarme, entonces te ignoraré.” Jason iba a hablar, cuando Alfred entro a la habitación.

“Joven Timothy, el Joven Damian acaba de mandarle este pequeño presente.”

Tim podía jurar que Alfred tenia reprimida una risa en su rostro perfecto. “Alfred… ¿Qué hice mal?”

Alfred negó mientras le entregaba la caja a Tim. 

“Debería darle una oportunidad al joven Damian, no sería el primero de aquí que sale con su hermano político.” Alfred miro en dirección a Jason, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

“Oh vamos lo mío con Dickie es pasado Alfie.”

“A pasado te refieres a que ambos lo niegan cuando todos lo saben” Tim rio como Jason frunció el ceño.

“Cállate Drake… Oh debería decir Al Ghul. Espera serias Tim Drake-Wayne de Wayne.” Jason se revolcó de risa en la cama como Tim dejaba salir un quejido de su garganta.

“Alfred mátame.” Tim rogo al mayordomo quien solo sonrió ligeramente.

“Dudo mucho que el Joven Damian permitiera tal atrocidad.”

“¡Alfred!” Tim grito sonrojado mientras Jason seguía riendo en la cama.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¿Qué planeas Little D.?” Dick rio como Damian peinaba su cabello frente del espejo.

“Planeo muchas cosas Grayson, se mas especifico” Dick rio mientras caminaba por la habitación con una sonrisa.

“Oh vamos Dami. ¿Te gusta Timmy?” Damian bufo ignorando a Dick.

“No es un asunto que te concierne Grayson. –tt-“Dick sollozo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Damian.

“No confías en mi Dami-“Damian bufo sabiendo que Dick utilizaba esa mirada triste y chantajista.

Sin duda esa era una de las razones por las cuales su padre y cualquier persona tenían debilidad con Grayson.

“-tt-“Damian respondió mirando a Dick fijamente.  
“Tengo honestas intenciones con Timothy, Grayson.” Damian no miro a Dick, enfocándose en su reflejo de nueva cuenta.

“Oh—“Dick parpadeo varias veces antes de sonreír ampliamente. “¡EN SERIO!”

Damian ignoro las miles de preguntas de Dick, miro de nueva cuenta su rostro antes de sonreír ligeramente.

Tenía en claro sus intenciones con Drake—Damian negó mentalmente- Timothy Wayne Al Ghul quedaría mejor.


	2. Petirrojo.

“Necesito que te encargues de Todd, Grayson.” Damian hablo a Dick quien sonreía en sobre la cama.

“¿Jay? ¿Qué sucede con Little Wing?” Dick pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

“No quiero que sea un peligro para mi plan –tt-“Damian miro a Dick quien frunció el ceño. 

“Aunque los dos nieguen los hechos, su relación es evidente, ahora necesito de esa relación.” Dick suspiro asintiendo antes de sonreír.

“Está bien Little D.” Dick rio antes de revolverle el cabello a Damian quien gruño. “Espero te vaya bien en tu cita.” Damian no respondió hasta que Dick saliera.

“Mi plan es infalible –tt-“ 

 

“Estas exagerando Babybird.” Jason murmuro con una caja de chocolates en su mano.

“Me siento una chica, d-digo ¿chocolates?” Tim mordió su labio mirando a Jason. “¿Cómo no herir los sentimientos de tu enamorado?”

Jason se encogió de hombros. “Has lo mismo que yo hice contigo, ya sabes la mierda de Somos hermanos.” Tim lo fulmino con la mirada.

“Es diferente, digo yo era el que estaba enamorado de ti, además no era mierda, me pareció dulce.” Tim rio con nostalgia. “Eres muy dulce Jay.” Jason resoplo con cierto rubor.

“El que intentes avergonzarme, no te ayudara a no salir con el Demonio.” La sonrisa cayó del rostro de Tim. “Solo escuchalo, ambos son jóvenes, ya ves, tu y yo somos hermanos luego de eso.” 

“Me darás un abrazo” Tim dijo cómico. “Ya sabes… de palabras dulces viene un abrazo.” Tim sonrió antes de decir nervioso. “No quiero herirlo, es un bastardo, un demonio, intento matarme y…” Jason exhalo antes de envolver sus brazos en los hombros de Tim.

“Relajate Tim.” Jason rio como Tim se aferró a él, como un pequeño gatito, tal esa era una de las razones del crush de Damian.

“¡Hey chicos--!” Dick entro a la habitación sobresaltando a Tim y Jason. “Hum” Tim rio cuando vio una mueca en los labios de Dick. “Damian te espera abajo.” 

Tim jadeo mirando a Jason. “Si muero promete revivirme con el pozo, oh con los planes de Bruce.” 

Jason rio mirando a Tim. “Prometo ir al inferno por ti Timmy.” Tim sonrió antes de asentir.

Ahora mirando a Dick, quien solo los veía con nostalgia. “Pueden quedarse aquí—Solo no hagan ya saben.”

“Ah…” Dick pareció sacado de su mente, pero asintió y sonrió. “Buena suerte Babybird.” Tim asintió antes de salir, dejando a Dick y Jason solos.

“Tú y Tim—“Dick susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Jason sonrió. “¿Celoso?” Dick se sonrojo. 

“Hum” Musito, Jason se acercó acercándose a Dick.

“¿Quieres ir a espiarlos?” Jason susurro sonriendo como el Diablo.

Dick pensó que Tim era atraído por los demonios. Dick sonrió pero recordó lo pedido por Damian.

Como carajo iba a distraer a Jason. Ahora fue el turno de Dick de sonreír.

“Tengo una mejor idea.” Jason encaro una ceja cuando Dick comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído, la sonrisa de Jason se iba extendiendo por las palabras de Dick.

Se acercó a Dick, tomándolo de la cadera, sus manos guiadas hacia su trasero. 

Cuando Dick termino ambos se miraron a los ojos y rápido sus labios se encontraron en un beso húmedo.

Dick encontró la manera de distraer a Jason, ahora que sigue en el plan de Damian.


	3. Cuando el Demonio se enamoró...

No debería de estar nervioso, él era un Robin, era Red Robin, líder de los Titanes, y tercero en tener el manto.

Ha sabido enfrentar villanos, golpes, heridas graves, el dolor de un desamor.

Sin embargo no sabe cómo enfrentar esto.

“Timothy.” Tim suspiro mientras tomaba la mano que Damián le ofrecía. Se sonrojo como Damián beso amablemente su mano. “Esta espectacular.” 

“Damián—“Tim comento. “Sabes que no soy una chica.” Damián solo frunció el ceño.

“Por supuesto que no… Eres más bello que una fémina.” Tim exhalo toda la cantidad de Dióxido de carbono de su pecho.

“Ahora nuestra cita está programada en el restaurant más elegante que esta jodida ciudad puede ofrecer—“

“¿Por qué haces esto Damián?” Tim pregunto sin rodeos, su corazón era débil, y era una de las cosas que Tim nunca podrá cambiar.

“Tt” Damián suspiro. “Estoy usando el protocolo. Padre me comento este protocolo de cita, sabes que no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, Timothy.” Tim lo miro sin entender. “¿Qué?”

“¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porque yo?” Damián solo bufo.

Tim simplemente no entendía, él y Damián eran odiosos entre sí, a Tim le causaba cierta gracia sus peleas, era como una de esas hermandades difíciles, no era igual que con Dick… mucho menos con Jason.

“Escuche hace tiempo—“Damián inflo su pecho mientras veía a Tim, sus ojos verdes eran inyectados con determinación, así como con sumamente belleza. 

Eran sin duda la combinación perfecto entre Talía y Bruce.

“Escuche acerca de tu enamoramiento con Todd.” 

Ah—ah.

“No era difícil darse cuenta, al principio creí que era resentimiento sobre que tome mi lugar con Grayson, el manto era mío Drake acéptalo.” Tim rodo los ojos. “Sin embargo creo que lo comprendí—“

Tim dejo de respirar un momento. “¿Empatía?” Tim dijo sin aliento.

Damián solo miro a su lado. “Digamos que comprendo tu situación, más sobre lo de Todd y Gray—Dick.” Damián suspiro con tristeza.

Tim era sin duda inteligente, podría presumir que era el segundo mejor detective del mundo, estaba al nivel de Bruce, posiblemente lo superaría en ese aspecto, sin embargo no tenía que ser un detective para leer entre líneas.

La razón por la cual Damián lo invito, la empatía, así como todo lo dicho.

“Vayamos al restaurante antes de perder la reservación.” Damián lo miro sorprendido, y Tim brindo su mejor sonrisa.

Damián estaba enamorado de Dick.

Podía haber cierto porcentaje de que ambos tuvieran más en común de lo que ellos creían.

 

_Cuando el demonio se enamoró por primera vez… Perdió su corazón._

 

**_Epilogo_ **

“Basta del manoseo.” Tim escucho como un gruñido salía en respuesta sobre su piel. “Tengo trabajo.”

“Yo soy tu único deber, Drake.” Tim ignoro como la mirada fija de un adolescente Damián se centraba en él. “De igual forma ese es deber de Todd –Tt--“

Tim rodo los ojos mientras intentaba no sonreír por el puchero de Damián.  
“Comparto el caso con él, además está en Singapur.” Damián resoplo.

“Me da igual si él y Grayson estén de fuga.” Damián bufo mientras besaba la piel disponible de Tim. “Me interesa que tu no estés conmigo Timothy.”

“Damián—“Tim se quejó mientras Damián seguía repartiendo besos. “D-Damián.” Damián siguió, claro antes de que Tim lo empujara. 

“Maldición.” Damián se quejó. 

“Te dije que no, además estaremos en problemas si no puedo ir a patrullar.” Tim rio como Damián lo miraba intenso.

“Después de patrulla.” Damián dijo decidido. “Es mi última palabra Drake.”

Tim iba a responder con algún insulto sin embargo Damián lo tomo de la barbilla dándole un beso profundo, sus lenguas se conectaban mientras el aire desaparecía para ambos.

“He dicho.” Damián dijo sin aliento mientras se alejaba rápido, Tim daba grandes inhalaciones, sus mejillas al rojo vivo y su corazón rápido.

Pero que podía hacer, había dado su corazón al Demonio.

Un demonio que lo amaba sin tener corazón.

“Mocoso.” Tim suspiro con una sonrisa mientras seguía escribiendo.


End file.
